Wildlife of Cormanthor
The wildlife of Cormanthor was vast and diverse, encompassing many different types of flora and fauna. Listed below are some of the various kinds of plant and animal life found within the great forest. Animals *Antelope (rimwood, midwood) *Badger (any) *'Bat' **Azmyth (any – Please note it is assumed that these creatures can be found anywhere treants are located.) **Common bat (midwood) **Huge bat (midwood) **Large bat (any) **Night hunter (midwood) *'Bear' **Black bear (starwood) **Brown bear (starwood) *Boar, wild (midwood) *'Cat' **Elven cat (starwood) **Wild cat (midwood) *Cheetah (midwood) *Cow, wild (rimwood, midwood) *Deer (rimwood, midwood) (starwood R) *Dog, blink (midwood) *''Dog, Cormanthor wild (rimwood, starwood )'' *Fox (any) *Hedgehog (any) *Horse, wild (midwood) *Leucrotta (rimwood) *Opossum (any) *Pig, wild (any) *Porcupine (any) *Porcupine, giant (starwood) *Rabbit (any) *''Rabbit, spiny (any)'' *Raccoon (any) *'Rat' **Common rat (rimwood, midwood) **Giant rat (rimwood, midwood) **Wood rat (starwood) ® *Sand hen (rimwood) *Sheep (rimwood, midwood) *Skunk (any) *Skunk, giant (starwood) *'Snake' **Amphisbaena (starwood) **Bluetail (any) **Constrictor (midwood) **Constrictor, emerald (starwood) ® **Constrictor, giant (starwood) **Poisonous snake, giant (starwood) **Poisonous snake (midwood) **Winged snake (starwood) *'Squirrel' **Black squirrel (any) **Common squirrel (any) **Flying squirrel (any) **Giant black squirrel (any) *Warthog, giant (starwood) *Weasel (any) *Weasel, giant (starwood) *Stag, wild (starwood) *Wolf (rimwood, midwood) Aquatic *Bass (any) *Bullhead (any) *Carp (any) *Catfish (any) *Dogfish (Ashaba) *Catfish, giant (any) *Crayfish, giant (any) *'Frog' **Giant frog (any) **Killer frog (any) **Poisonous frog (any) *Gar, giant (any) *Pike, giant (any) *Spider, giant water (any) *Sunfish (any) *Throat leech (any) *Trout (any) Birds *Bluebird (any) *Boobrie (any) *Falcon (any) *Finch (starwood) ® *Goose, wild (any) *Hawk, blood (any) *'Owl' **Common owl (any) **Giant owl (any) **Talking owl (any) *Pheasant (any) *'Raven' **Common raven (any) **Giant raven (any) **Huge raven (any) *Swallow (any) *Vulture (any) *Turkey, wild (any) *Woodpecker (any) *Wren, needle (rimwood) Humanoids *Dryad (starwood) *Gnome, forest (starwood) *Halfling (starwood) Insects *'Ant' **Giant ant (rimwood) **Leaf ant (any) **Red ant (rimwood) ® *Aratha (midwood) *Assassin bug (rimwood) *'Beetle' **Bark beetle (any) **Bombardier beetle (midwood) **Boring beetle (midwood) **Fore beetle (midwood) **Shrub beetle (any) **Stag beetle (midwood) *Bumblebee (rimwood) *'Centipede' **Giant centipede (midwood) **Huge centipede (midwood) **Megalo centipede (midwood) *Cricket, horse (any) *Fyrefly (rimwood) *Harvester termite, giant (midwood) *Horax (midwood) *Hornet, giant (rimwood) *Horsefly, giant (rimwood) *Leafhopper, red (rimwood) ® *Louse (rimwood) ® *Pernicon (midwood) *Praying mantis, gargantuan (midwood) *'Scorpion' **Giant scorpion (starwood) **Huge scorpion (starwood) **Large scorpion (starwood) *'Spider' **Gargantuan spider (starwood) **Giant spider (starwood) **Huge spider (starwood) **Large spider (starwood) *Tick, giant (midwood) *Wasp, giant (rimwood) Monsters *Aratha (starwood) *Aurumvorax (rimwood, midwood) *Banshee (rare) *Basilisk (starwood) *Behir (rare) *Beholder (rare) *Boalisk (starwood) *Bonebat (starwood) *Broken one (rare) *''Bulette (starwood)'' *Centaur (midwood, starwood) *Chimera (rare) *Cockatrice (starwood) *Couatl (rare) *Dire wolf (starwood) *Dracolich (rare) *'Dragon' **Black dragon (rare) **Copper dragon (rare) **Gold dragon (rare) **Green dragon (rare) **Red dragon (rare) *Ettercap (starwood) *Feystag (starwood) *Firbolg (rare) *Forest trapper (rare) *Gibberling (starwood) *Gorgon (starwood) *Gnoll (starwood) *Greenhag (rare) *Hobgoblin (midwood) *Jackalwere (starwood) *Kobold (starwood) *Living web (midwood) *'Lycanthrope' **Werebat (starwood) **Werebear (starwood) **Wereboar (starwood) **Werefox (starwood) **Wereraven (starwood) **Werewolf (starwood) *Manticore (rare) *'Naga' **Bone naga (starwood) **''Cormanthor water naga (starwood)'' **Dark naga (starwood) *Nymph (starwood) *Ogre (starwood) *Orc (starwood) *Owlbear (starwood) *Pegasus (rare) *Pseudodragon (midwood, starwood) *Pyrolisk (starwood) *Satyr (midwood) *Shambling mound (starwood) *Shambling mound, serpentine (rare) *'Sprite' **Atomie (midwood) **Common sprite (midwood) **Grig (midwood) **Pixie (midwood) *Stirge (starwood) *Treant (rare) *Troll (midwood) *'Undead' **Ghast (starwood) **Ghost (starwood) **Ghoul (starwood) **Skeleton (starwood) **Zombie, common (starwood) **Zombie, monster (starwood) *Unicorn (rare) *Will-o-wisp (rare) *Wolfwere (starwood) *Worg (starwood) *Wyvern (rare) Plants *Blueberry (starwood) *Cornflower (rimwood) *Clover (midwood) *'Fern' **Moonfern (midwood) **Softwood fern (rimwood) *''Foxberry (midwood)'' *'Grass' **Bluegrass (midwood, starwood) **Crabgrass (rimwood) **Peppergrass (rimwood) **Quack grass (rimwood) **Wiregrass (rimwood) **Zebra grass (starwood) *''Hinny (starwood)'' *Honeysuckle (midwood) *Moss, ivory (midwood) *''Medquat'' (starwood) *Pigweed (rimwood) *Snapdragon (midwood) *Sunflower (any) Trees *Alder (midwood) *Cedar (starwood) *Cedar, blue (midwood) *Cherry (midwood) *Chestnut (midwood) *Elm (starwood) *Fir (starwood) *Gum (starwood) *Hazel, witch (rimwood) *Hemlock trees (starwood) *Hickory (midwood, starwood ) *Hickory, bitternut (midwood) *Maple (starwood) *Peach (midwood, starwood) *Pear (midwood, starwood) *Poplar (starwood) *Maple, red (midwood) *Oak (starwood) *''Oak, chime (starwood)'' *''Palm, beetle (midwood)'' *'Pine' **Blueridge pine (rimwood) **Needleleaf pine (rimwood) **''Roseneedle pine (midwood)'' *Spruce (rimwood, starwood) *Willow (rimwood) Unusual vegetation *''Cormanthor violet fungus (any)'' *Choke creeper (any) *Giant sundew (any) *Hangman tree (any) *Mantrap (any) *Obliviax (any) *Quickwood (any) *Retch plant (any) *Thornslinger (any) *Yellow musk creeper (any) References Category:Lists